Yes, Dad
by LzL
Summary: [OneShot] A touching one shot that flashes back into Inuyasha's childhood.


Yes, Dad

Disclaimer:Inuyasha's not mine. (Although I WOULD like him to be mine, so he can carry me home instead of having me to walk home in the cold…)

It snowed yesterday! I got this idea as I walked home, looking at the snow around me (and hoping Inuyasha was mine). Hope you enjoy this one!

-----

_Jump. Jump. Jump. _

Inuyasha giggled as he jumped around the snowy ground, trying to touch and ruin the clean white snow. _Mwahahaha._ He laughed quietly to himself.

He looked up towards the sky, moving his eyes as fast as he could to look at all the snowflakes. He followed one as it landed on his nose. He giggled again. _I love winter…_ he thought to himself as he continued to play in the snow.

His little ears started to move when he heard someone coming. He stopped and tried to brush off some snow off his pants as the figure moved towards him.

''Inuyasha, let's go.''

''Okay, Dad.'' Inuyasha said, trying to make his voice sound important while thinking ''_Ooooooooh_''.

Inuyasha wondered where his dad was taking him. He felt really important since his dad never took him anywhere.

As they walked, Inuyasha kept looking at his dad, trying to copy the way he was holding himself up, the way he walked… Inuyasha loved his dad. In Inuyasha's eyes, Inu no Taisho, the great Lord of the lands was the greatest hero alive.

''Inuyasha,'' His father started, catching Inuyasha's attention. ''I know what you're thinking. You're probably wondering why I'm taking you out. Well… your mother still thinks you're too young, but I think you're ready to go out into the world. After some training, you'll be able to come and fight off demons with me. And the first thing you need to know about the world, is all those types of demons…''

But Inuyasha wasn't listening anymore; he was off in his own little world, imagining what it would be like to fight with his dad.

His mom never let him go anywhere. It was always because he was too young or it was too dangerous for him. Inuyasha always wished he could go and fight with his father, just like Sesshomaru. But every time his father went out, all he could do was wave as he watched his father and brother run off to fight demons…

His thoughts got cut off as he caught something in the corner of his eyes. Inuyasha looked around, and saw a little squirrel running up a tree. He quickly followed it and tried to scare it but the squirrel ran off. Inuyasha wanted to chase after it, but saw that his father was walking further away, so he ran back to catch up.

''I hope you understand what-- Were you even listening to me?'' Inu Taisho asked his son, as he turned around and saw Inuyasha far behind him, walking in a weird way.

He walked nearer to Inuyasha. ''What are you doing?''

''I'm following your footsteps, dad!'' Inuyasha said, smiling. He was trying to move his little feet to step where Inu Taisho had stepped.

Inu Taisho smiled as he sighed. He then kneeled down on one knee in front of Inuyasha and gently said, ''Remember, Inuyasha. As you grow older, times may get tough. But always remember, I'll always be there. Even when you can't see me, you'll always feel my strength within your blood. You'll always be my son.''

''Hm?'' Little Inuyasha tilted his head in confusion, wondering why his dad was telling him that.

''I guess your mother was right, you are still too young.'' Inu Taisho reached out and patted Inuyasha on the head. ''Just follow my footsteps, son.''

Inuyasha smiled. ''Yes, Dad.''

-----

I felt a cold wind blowing through the forest. I slowly opened my eyes and realized I was back in my God Tree.

_Oh, it was only a dream…_

I smiled sadly and leaned back against the ancient tree.

_I wish I knew my father. Why did he have to die so early? I never even got to know him…_

I then realized I had mindlessly moved my hand onto my Tetsusaiga. I slowly slid it out of the sheath and looked at the old sword. The sword that helped me get out of trouble, defeat all those demons, protect my Kagome, helped me stay focused so I didn't turn into a blood thirsty demon…

_And it_'s _my father's fang… _

I sighed as I jumped off the branch I was sitting on, heading back to the village.

As I walked, I thought about my father. And even though all there was in front of me was clean, white snow… I saw my father's footsteps and remembered the words of my father from my dream.

''_Just follow my footsteps, son._''

I smiled. ''Yes, Dad.''

-----

Yay… This is my first fic I've written that included Inuyasha's father, Inu no Taisho… Hope you liked it!

And I'm not sure if anyone thought it was funny at the beginning. The thought of a grown up Inuyasha giggling was funny lol. Anyways… that's it for this one shot.

Please review!


End file.
